


forgotten day

by rantarous



Series: Amamatsu Oneshots [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i know kaede's birthday is long gone but i really wanted to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarous/pseuds/rantarous
Summary: In which Kaede Akamatsu is left off with her own thoughts and Amami comes along.





	forgotten day

Kaede lifts her hand, obstructing the fading light of the sunset bleeding through the glass window. The rays blinding her eyes causing a sound of vexation to slip past her lips. For someone who adores the sunset, her mind's filled with too many clouds to pay attention.The clouds hiding the beauty of the sun taking its refuge somewhere untold, those thoughts distracting her from rellishing the scenery.  
  
  
  
  
On any normal day, she observes the view from the window, watching how the purplish orange beams reflect on the dots of clouds decorating the sky, spread out from one another. The thought of them feeling lonely always lingers somewhere in the back of her mind, scattered from their companions, but the warm hue tinted on them probably keeps them enough company.  
  
  
  
  
The pavements and foliages, too, are painted with the mesmerising shade.  
  
  
  
  
However, she isn't in the mood for that.  
  
  
  
  
Blinking her eyes, they turn away from the mocking lights and lazily land from seat to seat instead, mouthing the names of the classmates as she remembers the present they each gave her. They finally fall upon Amami's last, which is situated right to her left, beside the window. He's the only one who hasn't given her anything, let alone wish her a simple happy birthday much to her disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
And her mind, unwillingly, wonders back between their Japanese and Maths period. Tsumugi entered their classroom with a stressed expression and asked the teacher's consent to have Amami leave class early for council work. A quick bow in politeness was issued and plucked him off his seat before disappearing behind the doors.  
  
  
  
  
Kaede releases a heavy sigh at the short flashback, part of it due to exhaustion but a great deal of it is because she's upset.  
  
  
  
  
"Ah. Akamatsu-san! You're still here. Thank goodness... I thought you would've left before I was done with my school council work."  
  
  
  
  
Her head snaps up a little too quickly from her desk, experiencing a vertigo thereupon. Akamatsu swiftly gives her head a shake, her fingers rubbing the corner of her eyes vigorously before blinking a couple of times to regain her vision. And then, her eyes turn to the oh-so familar voice she'd listen to from day on end.  
  
  
  
  
Amami's back is pressed against the wall beside the door frame, his bag hoisted on his shoulder and a sense of relief washing over his face.  
  
  
  
  
_I was waiting for you._  
  
  
  
  
Is what she wants to say, but instead she settles for, "you look different."  
  
  
  
  
His eyebrows gnarl at her statement, before his lips delibaretly takes the form of a ball and his fingers sctraches the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
  
"This?" He points to his miniscule pony tail with a soft chuckle. "Shirogane-san had an extra hair tie on her wrist and insisted I tie it with mine. It doesn't look too bad, does it?"  
  
  
  
  
Ah, it's Tsumugi-san again.  
  
  
  
  
It's silent for a while, followed with an air of despondence. It's not that Kaede didn't like hearing Amami talk so fondly of Tsumugi — or maybe, just maybe that's a lie — but the fact he hasn't mentioned her birthday, although he knows it's today, feels like an unpleasant blow.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes... no, I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
He raises a brow in amusement. "Yes, no or I don't know, which is it?"  
  
  
  
  
"It does look nice. You should wear this hairstyle more often." Kaede replies genuinely, her hands propping on the table to lift herself and bends over to grab the presents stuffed in multiple bags sprawled on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
Kaede points to the window, outside at the sun; about to take its leave and believes it's time for her to leave, too. An apologetic smile pulls at the corner of her lips before she says, "I lost track of  time, it's getting kind of late, right? I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Amami-kun."  
  
  
  
  
As Kaede is nearing the exit of the classroom, ready to walk past him and permit the tears she's holding back to slide down her warm, vermillion cheeks in rivulets, Amami grabs hold of her arm quickly.  
  
  
  
  
Kaede blinks at the sudden contact of his hand curling around her wrist, her eyes moving to stare at his hand before she gazes up at his green eyes. Amami advancing forward and stopping her from leaving feels like a daydream motion. She didn't anticipate the events to take such turns, already picturing herself wrapped around in her fuzzy duvet at home all alone, weeping herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
"Akamatsu-san, the reason why I was glad you hadn't left is because I wanted to take you somewhere but," Amami pauses, looking outside momentarily and a frown appears between his brows. "It's getting a little late. Maybe we should change it to tomorrow. If you're okay w —"  
  
  
  
  
"Idiot."  
  
  
  
  
Laughing at his shocked face after she mumbles the word, ( although he manages to recollect himself within a second) her fingers wipe the tears lingering on the sides, thankful they managed to hold on a little longer. Amami says nothing as he watches her, opting on staying quiet and proceeds to grab half of the bags she carelessly discarded behind, obviously engulfed with too much misery to take notice.  
  
  
  
  
Her neck takes a ruby red shade at that, — the same tinge as the lipstick Iruma gave her earlier as a present — going from her neck all the way up to the tip of her ears, her cheeks steaming in embarassement.  
  
  
  
  
Amami notices and laughs, his eyes shining with merriment.  
  
  
  
  
"Actually Amami-kun, is it okay if we stay here instead?"  
  
  
  
  
He looks back at her quizzically, but regardless, agrees and places the bags in the corner of the room. However, afterwards, Amami doesn't inch away and stares at the presents for a while before forcefully detaching his viridescent eyes, anleashing a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
It sounds disappointing and sadddening, like the dots of clouds draping the heavens are watching the orange colours drift away to disappear somewhere far, far away; leaving them to become sad and alone once again.  
  
  
  
  
He looks and sounds both sad and lonely.  
  
  
  
  
Or perhaps, that's just her eyes playing tricks on her.  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone thought really well about this — I mean about your presents." He finally mumbles, after Kaede mentally counts the seconds he kept quiet. His voice holds no inflection, causing Kaede's breath to hinch in her throat.  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm really grateful."  
  
  
  
  
Silence falls upon them, in which Amami stands beside the door frame and Kaede nervously taps on the table, creating a soft, melodic tone, her brain too feeble to think of any topics. But, Amami takes the initiative to break it first, pushing the two tables — his and Kaede's — together and sits on it, and asks her to take the vacant sit beside him.  
  
  
  
  
"You know, I really wanted to give you my present first thing this morning. Actually, I wanted to give it to you before anyone else." He begins, his eyes glued to their frontal. "But I got called in the council office before I was able to and I only got to spend a little time in class before I got dragged by Shirogane-san again."  
  
  
  
  
He pauses and inhales. His elongated raven lashes flickering over emerald irises, glistening under the fading daylight leaking in the room. He smiles warmly and Kaede's too mesmerised to come up with any type of response.  
  
  
  
  
"Now, can you pass me your hand?"  
  
  
  
  
"W-What, why?" Kaede snaps after being pulled from her reverie.  
  
  
  
  
He chuckles. "It won't take much of your time."  
  
  
  
  
Kaede nods and Amami grabs her hand, his frigid fingers against her warm palm sending a chill crawling down her spine. Her heart skips a beat, or maybe it skips several times over. She gulps, the speed of her heartbeat increasing as the time passes, she's almost certain it would peek out to the outside world.  
  
  
  
  
"There, done."  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes widen when he takes his hand off her wrist, gazing at it, gobsmacked. Her digits slowly touch the bracelet made out of diamonds in awe, afraid it would disappear at any moment. Kaede opens her mouth to say something but closes it again, unable to form words.  
  
  
  
  
"You don't like it?" He asks worridely.  
  
  
  
  
"No it's beautiful. I love it so much. Thank you Amami-kun, I'll treasure this."  
  
  
  
  
"That so? I'm glad."  
  
  
  
  
Kaede gawks at Amami, his calm demeanour still intact, but the shade of his face has changed, that much is obvious. His eyebrows knots, his cheeks looking much warmer than they normally did; warm and welcoming. His cheeks tinged with the colour of Iruma's given lipstick — Ah.  
  
  
  
  
Kaede beams in realisation, "Is Amami-kun blushing?"  
  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
  
He attempts to glare at her but fails, sighing and turns his attention back towards the sunset.  
  
  
  
  
"What if I'm blushing?"  
  
  
  
  
"I — Uh,"  
  
  
  
  
He peers at her, waiting for an answer with a glint of jovality. But once he perceives she's lost for words, he smiles.  
  
  
  
  
The firmament in that moment gives off a soft glow of purple with a brillant blue, a sea of stars draping across the skies. Amami notices Kaede's features lit up, her eyes twinkling in amazement as she stares at it intently, not blinking at all.  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes has stars.  
  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm!"  
  
  
  
  
He beams at her answer, truly content he gets to see her joyful instead of downcasted like earlier, ending her birthday on a good note. "Then, I think we should go, I'll take you home."  
  
  
  
  
Kaede finally tears her eyes from the sky and looks at Amami, nodding with a soft giggle.  
  
  
  
  
"Ah... Hmm, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Im currently having exams and im tired,, but ill be done really soon so i'll be able to put effort into my oneshots again or maybe even start a lenghty amamatsu fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> i tried my best and I hope this work is good enough for you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> kudos/comments are highly appreciated! truly.


End file.
